The Fanclub
by Garuto in the real world
Summary: Naruto thinks that Lee is in love with Sasuke and makes him join Sakura and Ino's "fanclub"... And Gaara tries to figure out why everyone love Sasuke that much. It's not really a love story... It's just random and funny xD A bit OOC ;P
1. The prologe

Before I start with the story I just want to make some things clear. First of all I don't own any of the characters or anything else that you recognise from the manga/animé, I just make up the story.

I also want to give a big thanks to my good friend Veronica who has helped me alot (as an translator, dictionary and as someone that I can throw stupid ideas at until I come up with something good). She is also the one that finally made me start writing on my first fanfic, so without her there would be no story!

And if you havn't figured it out yet, this is my first story so any kind of constructive criticism is allright... but if you want to say that the story rules then that's fine too ^^

* * *

"Hey how's it going, Bushy Brow", asked the hyperactive blonde ninja.

"Bad… I just don't know what she sees in him", Lee (a.k.a. Bushy Brow) answered.

It had now gone three years since Lee first saw Sakura and she lay her love spell of youth on him as Lee likes to put it (even though everybody else sees it as an ass kicking).

"Well girls sure are weird", Naruto said while scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe it's his black shining hair, or his dark, dark eyes or his..." Lee rambled on without noticing that Naruto was getting a bit uncomfortable and started to walk back to Gaara who had been waiting for him by the fountain while he went to say hello.

"What's wrong with Lee?" he asked when Naruto finally got back to him.

"I think that our eyebrow stealing friend has a crush on Sasuke", Naruto answered with a big smirk on his face.

"He didn't steal my eyebrows! Stop saying that he did", Gaara almost yelled that made Naruto's annoying smirk disappear. Gaara never yells and he hardly even raises his voice, so Naruto knew that he had hit a nerve.

"But… how come you don't have any then", Naruto asked as careful as he could because he didn't want Gaara to go crazy and start killing people again, just because his lack of eyebrows.

***

During the same time as this absurd, but not so uncommon, discussion took place between the sand-nin and the leaf-nin, so were Lee still in his dream and kept rambling on without noticing that no one is left to listen.

"Or maybe it's his sexy voice, or his muscular arms, or…"


	2. Talking at the movies

Just so you all know I've decided that Naruto and Gaara will follow through the whole story, and kind of be like the mainpersons/narrators... And there's nothing you can do about it MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

"And he spent a lot of time with Sasuke when we were in the sand village, you can't deny that", Naruto screamed out in the middle of the movie theatre.

Gaara and Naruto's discussion had continued even though Gaara did his best to keep his best friend quiet during the movie.

"That's because they were training together", Gaara tried to say as quite as he could while glancing around to make sure that no one was disturbed by Naruto's new fixation… everybody was disturbed. "Can you be a little quite now, so we can watch the rest of the movie?"

"And by the way, I think that Sasuke is gay too", Naruto continued on without noticing the sigh that spread through the room. "There is no other reason to why he hasn't hooked up with one of his fangirls already."

"What fan girls are you talking about?" Gaara asked who actually was starting to get a bit interested in the conversation.

"What, haven't you noticed the giant group of girls that screams _´SASUKE, OH SASUKE YOU'RE SO COOL´_ every time he walks into a room."

By this point so had everyone in the theatre given up the thought of watching the movie in peace and was instead following Naruto and Gaara's conversation, some of them even thought that it was more interesting than the movie they had come to see in the first place.

"But in that case, I also have fangirls. Am I gay just because I'm not together with one of them?" Gaara said thinking that Naruto might realize how stupid his theory is and end the discussion.

"Well yes… Aren't you gay?" Naruto asked quite confused.

"No."

"Really, I always thought you were."

"I'm not."

"Oh…"

It was dead quiet in the room as the two friends stared at each other. One of them with a confused look and the other one with a deadly stare. Then finally Naruto dared to speak again.

"Well if you are, you know I don't have a problem with it.

"I'm not."

"We will still be friends even if you're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Oh… right."

The room went dead silent again.

A small whisper was heard from behind their seats "_I thought he was gay as well." _Gaara decided to redirect his deadly glare from Naruto to the person behind him.

"Well just because you aren't gay doesn't prove that Sasuke isn't", Naruto said proudly.

"Sasuke isn't gay!" someone yelled from the back of the theatre. "He loves me."

The two boys turned around to face blonde girl who were completely dressed in pink, who had just screamed at them.

"Do you know him?" Gaara asked.

"No… but when he meets me, he's going to love me!" the blonde girl answered.

"And I thought my fangirls were annoying", Gaara said to Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled at him.

"This seems familiar somehow", Naruto said to Gaara completely ignoring the crazy fan girl.

"It's like having another Ino and Sakura", Gaara answered also completely ignoring the fan girl that was just growing more and more irritated.

"I'm not like Sakura and Ino! They're just jealous and won't admit that Sasuke loves me!" the crazy fangirl screamed while climbing over the seats to get closer to Naruto and Gaara.

"How can he love you if he doesn't even know who you are", Gaara asked when she had reached them.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a little schizophrenic", Naruto said which really made her snap.

"I'M NOT SCHIZOPHRENIC! Sasuke will marry me one day and we will have three kids together!" the ultra crazy fangirl screamed.

"Oh fucking hell, it's like there's a club for all these crazy idiots", Gaara said with a sigh while trying to figure out the most efficient way to kill the ultra crazy fangirl.

"You're not crazy just because you're a member in the `Sasuke Lovers Fanclub´", the fangirl continued to scream.

The two boys turned around and looked at each other once again, this time both slightly confused.

"Does Sasuke have a fanclub?" Naruto asked even more confused than for a couple of moments before, when he had his little… discussion with Gaara.

"Well, DUH!" the fangirl said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"The `Sasuke Lovers Fanclub´?"Gaara asked. "You got to be kidding me? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"Well you try to come up with something good, it's not so bloody easy", the crazy fangirl with attitude problems said.

"Hey, maybe Lee can join their fanclub?" Naruto said.

Gaara decided to hit him in the head with a bucket of popcorn.

* * *

Don't forget to review ^^


	3. The second time Naruto was right!

Hi again! As you may have noticed so have I changed the summary a bit and I hope everyone is ok with that... because I'm not changing it back -.-" And now that I have your attention I just want to thank my reviewers Rajsa and animal loving girl. You two are the best ^^

* * *

Naruto walked home alone after that Gaara had decided to ditch him after they finally had gotten away from the crazy fangirl who had tried to kill them with an umbrella after that Naruto had said that Sasuke never would marry a Sakura/Ino mix-up.

_`Maybe Gaara is right when it comes to Lee and Sasuke…´ _Naruto thought as he walkeddown the road that lead down to his favorite ramen-shop.

"Naruto wait up!" a certain bowl-cut ninja yelled from behind of Naruto. "Where did you go earlier? I turned around you were just gone", Lee said once he had reached up with his blonde friend.

"Well you went a little fangirl on me there, don't you think", Naruto answered while observating the shorter boy.

"Fangirl? What do you mean?"

"You started rambling on about all the things you love about Sasuke", Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"But how can I be a fangirl if I'm a boy?"

"Fine, you're a fanboy then."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Hold your ramen! Did you just admit that you like Sasuke?!" Naruto suddenly screamed.

"Well of course I like Sasuke. He's a powerful ninja which youthful energy flows like a mighty waterfall through his majestically body."

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled before he started running down the street, leaving Lee alone in the middle of the main road.

***

"Gaara you were wrong!" Naruto screamed as he ran into the office that the kazekage always used when he were in Konoha.

Naruto had run all the way from the main road where he had left Lee to Gaara's office that was on the other part of town, just to tell him the good news… and to brag about being right for once.

"And you know what that means right", he continued while walking towards the desk that Gaara was sitting behind. "That means that I'm right."

Gaara looked up to his best friend with a skeptical look. "Why do I find that extremely hard to believe?"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about", Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"No", Gaara answered while continuing working on his paperwork.

"Then how do you know that I can't be right?"

"Because you're never right."

"That's not true… don't you remember that time when you said that I didn't know all of the ramen flavors?"

"Oh… ok you were right that time."

The room went dead quiet as the two boys stared at each other, until Gaara decided to break the silence.

"Did you want to tell me something or did you just come to enjoy my company?"

"What?!"

"What do you want?" Gaara asked with a sigh.

"Oh… I just wanted to tell you that I was right about Bushy Brow."

"Excuse me?"

"Bushy Brow is in love with Sasuke", Naruto proudly said.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Gaara asked looking truly confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Because of… oh never mind", Gaara said giving up the thought of having a normal conversation. "How do you know that Lee is in love with Sasuke?" he asked instead.

"He told me", Naruto happily answered.

"That just makes it even harder to believe", Gaara said as he started to walk into the other room which made his long kage-robes drag along on the floor.

"Why don't you believe me? I wouldn't lie," Naruto screamed to Gaara that was in the other room.

"No but you could have gotten it wrong", Gaara answered when he walked in to the office again wearing his usual clothes. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" the blonde ninja asked.

"To see Lee, I won't be able to believe any of this until I've heard him say it."

***

Lee was training kicks against a tree as he usually did when the redhead and the blonde found him.

"There you are Naruto-kun", he said with a smile when they had reached him. "And hello to you, Gaara-sama."

Gaara walked forward and put his hands behind his back and stood like always did when he were in a kage-meeting. That posture usually looked respectful and proud when wearing his kage-robes, but it looked absolutely absurd when he was wearing dark clothes and a gourd on his back.

"There is something important we need to ask you," Gaara said like he was speaking to a foreign leader.

"Gaara why do you act so uptight all of a sudden", Naruto asked him. "Loosen up a bit."

Gaara turned around to face his friend as he relaxed his body. It might have seemed like he had listened to Naruto's advice if it wasn't for the annoyed look on his face.

"Well I'm supposed to be working, so I can at least make it look like I'm working in case of someone walks by", he said before he turned back to Lee, once again with a kazekage stand.

"It is about your relationship Uchiha Sasuke", Gaara said to Lee like his discussion with Naruto never had took place.

Lee continued training while speaking. "Well Sasuke is an amazing ninja. I wish that we could spend more time together, so I can get closer to him in as many ways as possible."

There aren't words to describe the shock that this statement put Gaara in. The usually composed sand ninja froze and his jaw dropped to his knees. Naruto who started to feel bad for his friend decided to step in and stop this before Gaara got a heart attack.

"Thanks for making that clear Lee. I'll see you later", Naruto said as he took Gaara by the shoulders and started to lead him away.

"No problem, Naruto-kun", Lee said during the same time as he tried to figure out what had happened to Gaara. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, goodbye Gaara-sama."

Naruto continued to lead Gaara into the centre of the city; he still hadn't managed to snap out of his shock.

"I can't believe it", Gaara suddenly said. "I just can't believe it."

"I told you I was right", Naruto proudly answered.

* * *

Don't forget to follow Rajsa and animal loving girl's lead and review :)


	4. Statue?

Weay I'm done with the fourth chapter ^^ I've noticed lately how extremely OOC Gaara is in this story so I'll try to change that and make him a little bit more like in the manga/animé... But just a little bit :P It's hard to write a story if one of the main characters hardly ever speaks XD Anyhow... I'm really thankful for all ideas that you send in and Ill try to use so many of them as possible, but I've got most of the storyline figured out so don't get mad if I don't use your idea.... That's all I had to say right now... So lets continue with the story ^^

* * *

It had past three days since Gaara and Naruto had confronted Lee, and Gaara was in his office working. The kazekage sunk down in his chair and studied the large piles of paper that never seemed to get smaller no matter how much he worked. It had been an unusually busy week for the young kazekage, not only because of Naruto's new fixation. The big piles of paper had drastically grown since Kankuro had cut down 300 trees in Konoha's national park when he was looking for the right kind of wood to make a new puppet of, Temari destroyed three buildings when she was trying to kill Shikamaru after that he had called her troublesome, and the rest of the week had just continued in the same pattern. Gaara stood up and walked towards the window. He stood there just enjoying the view over the city and the rare moments of silence that he didn't get that often anymore.

"HI GAARA", someone suddenly yelled from behind him. "I've come up with the most genius plan ever", the blonde leaf-ninja continued.

Gaara let out a small sigh and turned to face his friend.

"We have to get Lee to one of the fanclubs meetings so that he can talk about his feelings for Sasuke", Naruto said glad that he had managed to get his friends attention.

"Is that your genius plan?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Dont'ya think it's a good idea?"

"No."

"But… why not?"

Gaara sighed and sat down behind his desk again.

"Don't you think that it's strange that they have created a fanclub for Sasuke? It's actually kind of scary that they think they love someone they don't even know and get so fixated of him, and for me it seems like the first sign of some kind of psychological problems. We don't know what they're capable of doing."

"What are you talking about? Sakura and Ino is in the fanclub", Naruto said as he tried to figure out everything that Gaara just had said.

"Exactly my point."

A tense silence spread throughout the room.

"What do you have against Sakura and Ino?" Naruto carefully asked.

"I find them annoying", Gaara said with a frightening shadow of his old murderous self.

The silence spread out the room once again.

"Don't worry, Gaara. It's not like Orochimaru has started the fanclub or something", Naruto happily said with a sudden change of heart and started to walk out of the room.

***

Gaara walked down the small alley, while trying not to get noticed even though anyone would recognize the big gourd that he was carrying. He was now in one of the few bad neighborhoods in Konoha. The streets were small and dark, and the buildings looked like they were going to collapse any second.

"_Just the fact that they have their club in this part of town is proof that it's something strange going on", Gaara thought. _

The kazekage had spent the entire afternoon searching after information about the fanclub, and as soon as the dark fell he went out to find the building they used as a clubhouse.

After several hours Gaara finally found the clubhouse. The fangirls had bought the basement of a large abandoned fire department that, ironically enough, had almost burned down completely. A big part of the roof was missing and also some parts of the walls, and the whole building looked like a big piece of coal… but the basement was surprisingly undamaged and clean after the fangirls frantic cleaning schedule.

But neither the burned down building nor the frantically clean basement seemed to bother Gaara. The thing that made the usually so calm kazekage freeze of shock and fear was the huge poster of Sasuke which was the first thing he saw when he walked into the room. Gaara quickly snapped out of the shock and started to investigate the rest of the room.

The entire room was designed to look like a sacred temple with pictures of Sasuke everywhere, golden walls and scented candles to light up the room.

"_It's like I had expected… They're fucking psychos", _Gaara thought.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and feet running down the stairs towards the basement. He didn't have much time to hide so did what anyone would have done if they were in his situation… He created a statue of Sasuke made of sand and hid inside it.

***

"Gaara, are you ever going to tell me what has happened?" Temari asked as she pulled her fingers through her little brothers' hair.

"No", Gaara answered while hiding his face in his sisters' shirt.

Temari was seriously concern about her little brother, because it wasn't everyday Gaara ran into the house just to give her a hug. At first she thought at it was nice and a sign of how much better he was feeling ever since he met Naruto. But later when he refused to let her go and told her that he never was going to go out again she realized that something was wrong.

"But it can't be that bad. Kankuro told me that you were going out to spy on some fanclub", Temari continued.

"Yes", Gaara answered.

"Well what happened?"

"I… I can't tell you. They're psycho and… there just aren't any words to describe it", Gaara burst out while burying his head deeper into his sisters shirt.

"Gaara please, just tell me."

Both of the siblings were quiet as Gaara tried to collect the courage to tell his sister what had happened at the fanclub. Finally he dared to speak again.

"They touched me", Gaara quietly said.

"What? How?" Temari yelled both surprised and angry at whoever that had done this to her little brother.

"… I made a statue made of sand that I hid in. Then the fangirls came in… and they just started to touch… everything! Seriously who wants to make out with a sand-statue?!"Gaara yelled out looking up upon his sister for the first time since he came home.

Temari didn't know what to answer.

* * *

Review or the fangirls will come and have a meeting in your bathroom XD MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	5. THE TEST!

Hi everybody ^^ Garuto's back ;P Garuto's sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter but Garuto got addicted to Tetris xD

* * *

During the same time as Gaara had his minor mental-breakdown and was being comforted by Temari, so were Naruto dragging Lee to his first fanclub meeting.

"Naruto-kun, why is it so important that I attend this meeting?" Lee asked as Naruto almost pulled his arm of when he was trying to make Lee go faster.

"Well don't you wanna meet other people that feel the same way as you do for Sasuke?" Naruto asked him while turning another corner refusing to admit that he was lost.

"What are you talking about Naruto? I thought everybody felt the same way as I do about Sasuke."

Naruto stopped right in his tracks and stared at Lee completely chocked.

"What?"

"Well… everybody looks at him in that way. Even you do Naruto-kun."

"I don't look at Sasuke in that way!" Naruto screamed out loud and started to back away from Lee like he just had seen a ghost.

"Yes you do Naruto-kun. Maybe not as much now but you did it all the time when we were genin. I thought that was why you always wanted to fight him."

"NO! I just wanted to fight him to prove that I was stronger than him", Naruto yelled out.

"Oh… I see."

The sound of the two boys fight had reached a young blonde girl ears that had poked her head out through a door.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she screamed at them.

The two boys turned around and looked at the young girl who stood in the doorway starring at the boys with unexplainable rage. Naruto who immediately recognized the crazy fangirl froze in fear and shock, while Lee who didn't seem to be affected by the fangirls murderous look smiled at her.

"We're looking for some kind of fanclub", he answered her while walking towards her still not disturbed by the fact that their presence was clearly not wanted. "Maybe you can help us", he continued with an even bigger smile.

"Lee what are you doing?" Naruto whispered to his friend clearly concerned. "Can't you tell she's out of her mind?"

"Naruto that was an extremely impolite thing to say to a young woman. You can't just call her crazy for no reason", Lee answered way too loud which made the crazy fangirl twitch in anger. "It isn't her fault that she hasn't come into contact with the great power of love and friendship, and that's why she is acting dysfunctional."

"That's it! You're going down!" the extremely violent fangirl answered as she ran towards the two boys with a baseball bat. The two ninjas easily got away from the girl by jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE", the ultra crazy fan girl screamed at them and suddenly there seemed to be hundreds of girls from the age of 12 to 16. Some of the girls that had come out of the same nearly burnt down house that the crazy fangirl had tried to calm her down, a few had noticed Lee and Naruto on the roof and the rest of them just ran around like decapitated chickens while screaming at the top of their lungs. All of the different voices blended into a loud shriek until a high pitched voice was heard above all the others.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" a pink haired girl screamed from the street and made everybody else silent and turn their heads towards the place that Naruto and Lee were standing.

"Sakura-chan", Naruto said and jumped down from the building. "I was getting worried that you might not be here."

"How did you know that I was going to be here in the first place?" Sakura asked while trying to drag Naruto away from the clubhouse so he wouldn't embarrass her in front of all her "friends", but Naruto stood his ground and refused to move.

"Well at first so did I and Gaara meet "miss personality-problem" (points at the crazy fangirl) at the movies and she told us that you were going to be here, and it just seemed like the perfect way to get Bushy Brow into the club", Naruto said while smiling at Sakuras chocked face.

"Does Lee want to join our club?" Sakura carefully asked. Everybody else was completely quiet and just watched the three persons (Lee had also jumped down from the roof) that were standing in the middle of the street.

"Sure he does, don't you want to join Lee", Naruto turned and asked Lee that was standing next to him.

"I guess so…" Lee answered, not wanting to disappoint his friend.

"Well then…" a loud but incredibly high voice said from inside of the clubhouse.

Everyone turned to the doorway where there now was a short VERY young girl wearing a robe, that resembled the one that Gaara used, except that her robe completely pink with small hearts and flowers on it. All of the fangirls that was standing by the door moved and created a path from the door to the place where Lee and Naruto was standing, before they fell down to their knees and bowed to their leader.

The small girl walked towards the two friends in ridiculously high heels that she couldn't walk in properly. She stopped right before Lee and stared at him before she spoke again.

"If you want to join our club then you have to prove yourself worthy", she said with a loud voice and made all the fangirls gasp.

"But mistress, do you want Lee to take… the TEST", Sakura asked from the ground where she was bowing. A louder gasp was heard from the fangirls.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked confused while his eyes darted from Sakura to her "mistress".

Sakura stared at Naruto like he was retarded before she chose to speak again.

"We can't just let anyone join our fanclub, stupid."

"But you know Bushy Brow", Naruto answered her and pointed at Lee. "Can't you help?"

"Naruto… It's not about that. Lee have to prove that his feelings for Sasuke is real before he can get the privilege of joining our club", Sakura said with a sigh. "Only we with true feelings for Sasuke and a pure heart can join the `Sasuke Lovers Fanclub´."

"You mean like "miss personality problems"?" Naruto managed to ask before Sakura kicked him into one of the other buildings.

The mistress had watched all this highly amused, before she finally turned to the group of fangirl that still was bowing by her feet. She climbed up on a trashcan so that everybody would be able to see her 144 cm tall feature.

"Listen up everybody", she yelled out with her annoyingly high pitched voice. "A young boy has come to us today and wishes to be part of our society, but to grant his wish he has to take… the TEST."

Another loud gasp was heard from the fangirls before they started to run around and prepare for the grand ceremony.

Naruto that had regained consciousness by the mistress's high pitched voice looked up on the fangirls that was running around and building a stage inside of the clubhouse where the ceremony would be held, and only one thought went through his mind.

"_What the…"_

***

After just ten minutes so had the clubhouse been turned into a temple with a circle in the middle of the room that was lit up by candles. The fangirls had taken down the pictures of Sasuke that had covered the and replaced them with statues that they only used at special occasions like when someone would take the TEST, Sasukes birthday, when Sasuke get his hair cut, when he answers a hello from one of the fangirls… the list goes on.

Naruto and Lee was blindfolded so they wouldn't remember the way to the clubhouse from the road outside and taken into the redecorated clubhouse where they were parted. Lee was taken into the middle of the circle while Naruto was left standing by the wall with the rest of the fangirls who were going to witness the ceremony.

Naruto ripped off his blindfold the moment the fangirls stopped pushing him further into the room and noticed the huge Sasuke statue that was standing beside him.

"Woah, what's up with that thing", Naruto screamed out while eying the statue up and down.

"Beautiful isn't it", a brown haired girl that looked to be about 14 years old, who were standing on the other side of him answered him.

"How can a statue of Sasuke be beautiful?" Naruto asked with one of his childish grimaces.

"Hmm… you should know that sister Ino and I were studying Sasukes features for hours before making this statue. It's as close to the original as you can come", she said like it was a matter-of -fact statement.

"Yeah, and that's why it's so ugly."

One of the fangirl that overheard Narutos last statement passed out of shock.

"Wait… what do you mean with "sister Ino"? Are you two siblings?" Naruto answered the brown haired girl without any notice of the unconscious girl behind him.

"No, of course not. We call everybody in this fanclub `sister´."

"So wait… when Bushy Brow has joined then you're going to call him your SISTER?" Naruto asked with the biggest grin ever seen.

"Well…"

"Hey Lee! You're a GIRL from now on" Naruto yelled to his friend that was standing in the middle of the circle facing the mistress, without taking any notice of what the brunette was trying to tell him.

The room went silence as every fangirl present turned their heads and stared at Naruto.

"Hehehe…" Naruto nervously laughed.

They kept staring.

"Anyway… It's time to begin the ceremony!" the mistress screamed out with her arms up in the air and all of the fangirls started to cheer.

The mistress held up a hand to quiet down the fangirls before she continued to speak again.

"Rock Lee… It's now your time to begin your journey that you're going to take with all your sisters in this fanclub. But first you have to take… the TEST! Are you ready?"

"I will do what I must", Lee answered her.

"Very well then. On what date every month does Sasuke always cut his hair?" the mistress asked.

"_What?" _Naruto thought.

"On the fifth", Lee answered her.

"_How did he know that?"_

"What is Sasukes favorite colour?" the mistress continued.

"_How is that in any way important?"_

"Blue."

The questioning continued in the same pattern for about a half hour, and Naruto started to become more and more worried. All of the fangirls were standing around the circle completely fascinated of what was happening in front of them. Suddenly it all stopped.

"Congratulations Rock Lee, you have completed the first part of our test" the mistress screamed out and almost managed to make Naruto deaf.

The moment the words had escaped the mistresses' mouth all of the fangirls started to cheer and started to dance around with full sized Sasuke-dolls, and sacrifice flowers and food to the statues that were placed around the room. Those of the fangirls that still remembered what they were supposed to do during a ceremony lifted Lee up and started carrying him into another room. Naruto tackled his way through the room towards his black haired friend, but was keeping to get pushed back by the celebrating fangirls.

"Lee we have to get out of here", Naruto screamed at him trying to be heard over the many high pitched voices that filled the room.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun? These girls are so warmly hearted and nice. THIS WHOLE ROOM IS FILLED BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee screamed out towards his friend and the entire room screamed out in joy by the last statement.

Naruto realized that his friend was beyond saving and ran out the door and down the street, during the time the fangirls carried Lee into the next room where the ceremony would continue.

* * *

Woah... Garuto actually managed to scare Garuto... And everyone else O.o


End file.
